My Dysfunctional Family
by littlemissoutofmyway
Summary: The streets are my home, the mob is my family, my brother is a gangster, my mother is a gold-digger, my boyfriend is the head of the russian mob, I'm a stripper, and my father, well, I wouldn't know, I've never met him. Welcome to my wonderful life.
1. Mother dearest

NEW STORY! So this is my new story. It's going to be a little more dramatic and sad then my others. But, oh well. I'm not going to give a big background on the story because I want to keep you guys guessing. So without futher a due, here is my new story! :)

You want to talk dysfunctional families. I got one for you. The streets are my home, the mafia is my family, my brother is a gangster, my mother is a gold-digger, my father, well, I wouldn't know, I've never met him, my boyfriend is a mob boss and I'm a stripper. Try and beat that.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

I was woken Monday morning by my pitbull puppy, Tinkerbell, licking my face. I picked him (Yes he is a boy) up by the back of his neck and set him down on my chest, lightly petting his soft head. "Hey baby." I kissed his nose and held him in my arms as I got off my bed.

My bedroom, like the rest of our fifth avenue apartment, was barren. It consisted of my gold canopy style bed with white bedding, a mismatched bedside table, and a flat screen on the wall. That wasn't much considering my bedroom was HUGE, but it was all I had. I also had a very large closet that was jammed packed with clothes. The rest of my clothes were folded on the hardwood floor under my tv. I didn't have enough money to buy a new dresser, it wasn't a necessity. But I did have a window that took up one whole wall and over looked fifth avenue, central park, and almost all of New York City.

I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I padded out of my room and into the hallway and up the stairs onto the main floor of my apartment. As you can tell my apartment was huge, two stories, with six bedrooms (most of which were empty), eight bathrooms, a huge kitchen, two living rooms, two dining rooms and multiple sitting rooms but like I said we had next to no money so it really just looked like an empty apartment with a few exceptions of furniture pieces. Now I am sure your wondering how I was living in a multi-million dollar apartment when I was poor. Well this was bought and paid for monthly by my absent father. Just because I am poor doesn't mean he is. He is a mobster, which one, I have no idea, but apparently he was a big one, which explains why I had never met him before. It wasn't _safe._

Anyways, I lived in this house like apartment with my brother, Eddie and mother, Janine. I didn't really consider Janine to be my mother thought. Janine had my brother and I when she was young, very young, Eddie when she just barely turned fifteen and me at sixteen. So I was eighteen, Eddie was nineteen, and my mom was thirty four.

I padded into the kitchen and set Tinkerbell down on the kitchen counter. I moved to the walk-in pantry and grabbed a half full box of Captain Crunch off of one of the empty shelves and set in down on the island next to Tinkerbell. I went into the sub-zero next and searched for some milk. I finally came up with a small jug of milk from a McDonald's happy meal. We didn't really grocery shop, or keep food in the house. Normally we were on the go and ate out. But the McDonald's milk will do, I thought to myself and set it down next to the cereal box that Tinkerbell had already overturned, spilling the cereal so that he could nibble on it. Finally I went into the cupboards in search of a bowl. I grabbed the first one I found and took out a spoon too.

I went to pour the Captian Crunch in the bowl when I noticed the baggy of white powder in the bowl. I ran my hand through my hair and counted to ten, trying to clam myself down. Probably Eddie... I thought to myself.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ "Hey Rosie-Posie, Shit head." Eddie greeted my small dog and I as he swooped into the room picking up my miniature pitbull. I marched up to him, snatched my puppy, and gave him the stink eye.

"Don't sweet talk me Edison!" I growled and stomped over to the cocaine. "Explain to me why _this _was in our pantry, NOW!" I held up the zip-lock bag. He grimaced and ran a hand through his brown hair. Eddie looked a lot like me. He had slightly lighter brown hair and more of a hazel colored eye, while I had chocolate brown brown locks and chocolate colored eyes. Other than my mothers slightly tanned skin, small nose, and pouty mouth, I assume all our other traits were from out father, because Janine had fiery auburn hair and bright green eyes. I think she is a little scottish, which is where she got her red hair, but she was actually mostly russian. It also lead me to believe that my father was from a Turkish, Lebanon, or maybe Armenian decent. That would explain how we had the dark brown hair and eyes.

"Um, ugh, well..." Eddie trailed off. He shrugged. "Sorry." He said bashfully. "You know how it is, Rose. Sometimes it's hard to say no..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed and patted his back.

"I know." I consoled him. I'd had my fair share of drugs. "Just be careful Ed. Just because your a jack ass doesn't mean I don't love you." I smiled and punched his shoulder. he chuckled and grabbed himself a bowl to make some cereal. I opened the baggie of cocaine and dumped it down the kitchen sink. There was about a pound in there, give or take, so it was took big to flush down the toilet without clogging it. I washed out the sink, making sure it all went down the drain before I trashed the empty bag.

'ROSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WAS!" Eddie yelled. I gave him a wry look and he immediately shut up.

I grabbed my own bowl of cereal and plopped down on one of the stools next to Eddie's and began to eat.

"You got class today." Eddie mumbled around the cereal in his mouth.

I nodded. "Yea. First day back. And if my luck is good the drug dogs will be there and sniff me out, then I will get arrested for cocaine possession." I rolled my eyes at him. I was a freshman at Colombia University, one of the Ivy League schools in New York. Luckily I didn't have to pay for room and board because I already lived in the city but college was still expensive. It was our first day back since summer vacation. I, myself, had just gotten back from a two month vacation in California. I was visiting one of my best friends, Sydney, who was attending UCLA. She was also from New York but decided to head west for college. She absolutely loved the warm weather of California.

"You working in the club tonight?" He asked me. And there was my source of income. I was a... _dancer _at one of the many clubs in New York.

"Of course. You gonna be there?" I asked, shoveling another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

Eddie nodded. "Yea. We have some big meeting there tonight before the new shipment comes in." Eddie explained to me. Eddie was a runner for the Russian mob, which meant that he picked up shipments that came in at the docks, usually from Colombia, and distributed them to the dealers. He also rarely dealt. He was mostly a middle to lower rank. Nothing to big. _Following in dad's footsteps_, he use to joke. The club I worked at was actually owned by Eddie's superior, _the boss. _I had never met the boss, I didn't know what he looked like, or what his name was, and I was perfectly fine with that. I already worked in a place that trafficked girls, I didn't need to become chummy with the leader of them.

I picked up my cereal bowl and drank down the last bits of Captain Crunch and sugary milk. I hopped up from my stool and whipped my mouth on my arm. I set my bowl in the sink and started to wash it out. "Did mom come home last night?" I asked Eddie, trying to take the subject away from the mob.

Eddie shook his head no. "I don't think so. I got home around two and she wasn't here." I sighed and shook my head. Because my mother had us so young she was forced to become mature and take care of us. She didn't have the stress of finances, my father took care of that, but she did have her innocence taken from her. Now that Eddie and I were older and could take care of ourselves she went out more. My mother was a gold-digger, to put it nicely. She went out with a lot of older mob members from different gangs. They could support her lavish lifestyle.

Now if you are still absolutely confused by my families story I will try and explain to you. From what my mom has told me she met my father when she was fourteen, he was twenty two. It was a love at first sigh kind of thing. She was a beautiful girl trying to make it in the word as a high school drop out and he was an up and coming boss. She immediately fell pregnant with my brother Eddie. Nine months later, Eddie, her and my father were living together as a happy little family. Three months later they were shocked to find that she was again pregnant with a girl, me. By this time Abe had become a very respected and feared leader. While my mother was pregnant, she and my brother were walking through Central Park one day when she was kidnapped. They told Abe that they were going to kill us unless he made some deal with another gang. Of course my father swooped in and saved the day, killing the kidnappers and rescuing us. It was then that my parents agreed that it would be better if the kids, us, didn't know him. So he moved my pregnant mom and Eddie into this monstrous apartment and kept his distance. He only came to see my birth, then said goodbye. Leaving my mom with two kids and an apartment.

A heavy silence fell over the kitchen. Both Eddie and I knew she slept around with high rank guys, but we didn't really discuss it.

"Do you ever think about Dad?" I asked breaking the silence.

Eddie gave a short nod. "All the time." He said with resentment in his voice. I felt bad for Eddie. Of course I needed a father too but Eddie was a guy. He grew up with no father figure. No male to look up to. All he knew was that his father was a gangster, where ever he was. I think that's what drove Eddie into the life. Being in a gang cause him to feel some connection to his dad. It made me a little emotional just thinking about it. "Do you?" He asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Of course. I think about him a lot." I said, leaning against the dishwasher. "I just wonder, you know. Who is he, where he is, what does he look like, is he thinking about us..." I trailed off looking down. I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Eddie yelled, startling me. I looked up to see his face contorted with anger. "Other mob kids got their dad, why couldn't we?" He asked, his eyes where swimming with tears begging me for an explanation.

"Aw, Ed..." I comforted. I walked around the island in to the side Eddie was sitting at and hugged him. I rubbed his back in a soothing way. He sniffed and forced back the tears. He had been taught not to show weakness. Emotion was a weakness.

He cleared his throat. "You better get going. I don't want you late for your first class." Eddie said, bottling up all his emotions.

"Ed..." I hesitated. It wasn't good to keep all your emotions in, especially with the things he sees.

"Rose..." He mocked in the same tone, trying to change the subject.

I sighed, he was shutting down. The discussion was over, for now. "Just know I'm her for you. Bro and Sis, tell the end?" I stuck my hand out to do our secret hand shake. He smiled slightly and preformed the shake with me.

"Bro and Sis, tell the end." He agreed. I headed out of the kitchen to get ready for the day.

XxXxXxX

I breathed in the cold air of Fifth Avenue as I emerged from my building. I nodded to the door man cheerily as I j-walked across the street to Central Park. I loved Central Park, it was a sanctuary in the middle of this big bustling city. I decided to walk to class today, enjoying the temperature before the winter came through. It definitely wasn't hot, but the sun was shining providing just the right amount of warmth. It felt good to be back in New York after two long months in California. Don't get me wrong, Los Angles was great, but it was no substitute to the great diversity of New York City.

I stopped at my favorite coffee cart and quickly grabbed a hot coco on the way to school. As I passed the large water reservoir I heard two voices behind me.

"Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?" Asked the first one.

"Lookie here. I spy a sun kissed Rose Hathaway back from the golden coast." The second voice said. I spun on my heel to face two voices I have known all my life. There in front of me stood Vasilisa Dragomir and Mia Rhanldi, my two best friends. I gasped and ran to them, pulled them into one big bone crushing hug.

"I missed you guys!" I squealed holding them tighter. We had all been friends since birth. Vasilisa, or Lissa as we called her, was definitely a Dragomir with her bright green eyes and blonde hair. The Dragomir's were a very old Russian organized crime family. They were the second largest branch of the mob here in the states, second only to the clan Eddie belonged to. Both groups were allies to each other, they had both divulged from the same gang back in Russia. Lissa's dad was a sort of well, he was the russian equivalent to the godfather. He pulled all the strings for the clan. Nothing happened without going through him.

Mia was as Italian as you could get, both parents hailing from Sicily, the origin of the Italian Mafia. Mia didn't have any real family connections to the mafia anymore though, since her father was killed and her mother was never really involved. She had that deep tan skin with jewel blue eyes. Her natural hair was a dirty blonde that she made platinum with monthly visits to the salon.

'Soooo... How was LA?"

"Where the guys hot?"

"How is Sydney?"

"Where the guys hot?"

"What did you do?"

"WHERE THE GUYS HOT?" Mia yelled, bouncing with excitement. She was boy obsessed.

"SLOW DOWN GUYS!" I yelled. "One at a time. It was fun, yes they were, she is good, yes they were, we did a lot, and yes they were." I said, answering all their questions. They all looked at me with saucer eyes.

"WOW." They both said. I swear, sometimes those two where like twins.

"Come on. We got to get to class." I said, linking my arms with theirs and dragging them along. We soon arrived at Colombia's campus, where Lissa and I split off from Mia. Mia was just taking the core classes right now, she didn't know what she wanted to do after college. Although you wouldn't expect it with her girly attitude and appearance, she was a actually a science nut. Lissa and I were studying in the psychiatry department. I really want to become a psychiatrist, while Liss was more studying to become a doctor in the psychiatric wards in hospitals. We both wanted to stray away from our mafia lives.

The school day passed pretty quickly. I went my usual lecture hall and then had observation class. I love observation class. We get to watch brain scans being performed and all sorts of cool things.

Lissa lead me away from the campus and back over to the upper east side. We stopped in front of one of her favorite little cafes where Mia was already seated for a late lunch. We both took a seat at the outdoor table as Mia set her menu down. We settled into a comfortable chat while we waited for the waiter to take our order. Once the waiter walked away Mia leaned over the table, getting a little closer to Lissa and I. Lissa copied her and I followed. This was what we had to do in order to speak to each other about _special _matters.

"You working tonight?" Mia asked the same question as my brother. I nodded.

"Are you guys going to be there?" I asked. Mia and Lissa frequented the club that I worked at.

"Of course. Chris said there is going to be some big meeting tonight so I gotta be there for moral support." Lissa shrugged. Christian, or Chris as she calls him, was Lissa's annoying little boyfriend. He mainly oversees and negotiates the clubs and different meetings for the Russians. Christian is like the really smart background guy. He makes sure everything runs smoothly. Like the bosses right hand man.

"Whats going on?" I asked. "Eddie would let me in on any of the details."

Lissa shrugged. "Don't really know. Nothing too special. It's just about some new shipment coming in." She explained just as our drinks came. We all shut our mouths and quickly leaned back, trying not to raise suspicion. The waiter looked at us all oddly before setting our drinks down and walking off. We all leaned in again.

"Speaking off _Eddie, _how is he?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her. Eddie and her have been having an on again, off again relationship for a while now. I didn't even know where they stood right now because of my two month absence.

"He's good. Now since your asking I assume that you two haven't been _together _for awhile?" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"Yea. I miss him Rose... Maybe you could put in a good word?" She asked with a hopeful smile. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Sure _Mi-mi._" I laughed using Eddie's nickname for her. She gave me a playful glare. "Besides he needs some love. I think he is feeling the whole_ no dad _thing hard again." Both Mia and Lissa looked sympathetic. They both knew how it felt to not have someone close to you because of _the life._

"Well anyway. I heard the boss is going to be at the club tonight." Lissa said, taking a sip of her hot water with lemon. She had absolutely no sense of appetite.

"Really?" Mia asked, her eyebrows shot up. "I've never seen him for myself but I heard he's a hottie." She smirked.

I attempted to cock an eyebrow. "I thought you r_eally, really_ miss Eddie-poo!" I mocked Mia.

She humphed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I can still think other guys are hot..." She mumbled.

I was about to give her a witty response when the damn waiter came back with our food. Again we all quickly leaned back and shut our mouths. He just raised an eyebrow at us as he set our food down, then walked away.

We dropped the conversation and chowed down on our food. After lunch we said our goodbyes out side of the restaurant and split up to get ready for the club tonight. Mia and Lissa went one way while I headed the other, towards my apartment.

Once at home I settled down at the kitchen counter and made a few notes in my notebook over the stuff we learned in class today. Before I know it, it was eight o'clock, time to get ready. I hopped up off my stool and padded through my empty apartment to my bathroom. I quickly washed myself off and went through all the usual procedures before quickly getting out and blowdrying my hair. After it was fully dry I threw it up in a pony tail and put on some sweatpants and a tank top. I also slipped some Ugg boots on, grabbed my jacket, and the Louis Vitton purse that Lissa got me for my birthday before bounding out the door.

I checked my cell on the way down to the lobby to see that I was already late. _Great... _I ran out the door of the lobby and hailed the first cab I saw. The club was too far away to walk.

"Fifth and West twenty-fift street." I told the cabbie. He nodded at me and started winding his way through the traffic. Finally twenty-five minutes later we arrived at _The Court. _There was already a huge line out front and music bumping from inside.

I slipped down the side alley where a few luxury cars were parked. An electric blue Lamborghini Murcielago, a bright red Ferrari F550, a shiny black corvette, and finally Lissa's bright white Porsche Cayman. I walked by the beautiful cars to the back entrance to the club where the employees entered. A large muscular man was standing in front of the door. He was dressed in a black tee-shirt and black jeans. I could clearly see the tattoos that traveled up his muscular arm and into his shirt, no doubt leading to more tattoos. I smiled when I saw the mans face.

"MIKHAIL!" I yelled and gave him a huge hug.

"Rosie-Posie? Is that you?" He asked, hugging me tighter.

"Yup, in the flesh." I smiled at him.

"And late as usual." He shook his head and ushered me inside.

"Still on door duty _as usua_l." I gave him a snarky smile. Mikhail was also in the mob with Eddie.

"Eh, what can I say? I do what I can to help." He shrugged. "But I do have other jobs you know."

"Yea, yea. You do what you can to see the strippers as they walk in." I rolled my eyes.

He shook his head at me. "Still the same Rose. Now go, your late and still have to get ready." He shooed me away.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your trying to get rid of me now?" I asked with attitude.

He gave me an exasperated look. "Get to work." He said before shutting the back door in my face. I snickered lightly and made my way to the dressing rooms. I stopped at the schedule boards next to the dressing room entrance and scanned for my name.

_10:00 PM to 2:00 AM- Katrina B., Sophie D., Kelly G., Rose H. ..._

I had about twenty minutes too get ready and be on my post. I entered the dressing room to see only two other girls in the room. I dropped my stuff at my station and plugged my hair straightener in. I headed to the clothing racks next and thumbed through for my name. The club planned out our outfits for us each night so we didn't need to buy our own stuff. Ah-ha... I grabbed the garment bag that read _Rose H. _and brought it back to my station. I quickly flat ironed my hair so that it hung down to my belly button and gave myself a smokey eye. Next I applied some fire truck-red lipstick and clear gloss to make it shiny.

Once my hair and make up looked suitable I unzipped my garment bag and pulled out the outfit. It consisted of a black lace thong that would barely cover my ass and a black lacy push up bra. I quickly pulled off my clothes and put on the little _outfit. _As always it showed off all my tattoos. I didn't have many, but I still had something on my left rib cage on my side I have a small poem in old english text, it reads: _there once was a little girl that didn't know what love was until a boy broke her heart, _on my right shoulder was a quote: _let joy overcome the pain, _and on my right ankle are two very small stars representing my mom and Eddie.

I strapped my heels on and looked myself over in the mirror before walking out of the dressing room and into the club. I smirked at the cat calls and wolf whistles that I earned as I made my way through the club.

_The Court _was a very, if not the most, popular club in New York. It was a very modern place, styled to perfection. It had three large, fully stocked bars, lounge seating, private cabanas, private rooms in back, a huge dance floor, and raised platforms a little over the dance floor with stripper poles on them. That's were I would be dancing tonight. _The Court _wasn't a strip club, per say, but we definitely danced erotically around poles, in next to nothing.

The dancers on the shift before mine had already gotten off there platforms as I got up on mine. _Candy Shop_ by 50 Cent started to play as I slowly started dancing my way around the pole. My body moved like a snake as I wormed around the pole, contorting myself in sexual angles.

"OH DAMN, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, YOU ARE WITNESSING HISTORY HERE! MISS ROSIE HAS FINALLY COME BACK TO US AND GOD DAMN SHE IS LOOKIN' FINE!" The DJ yelled over the song on the sound system.

I smiled a sexy smile and continued to gyrate my ass in sensual circles. I slowly brought my body down the pole and popped my ass a little then came back up the pole. I continued to spin myself around the pole until my pole shift was over. I hopped off the pole and got off my platform and started to work the crowd for the second part of my shift. I was only an hour into the second part of my shift and had been man handled twice, pinched in the butt five times, grinded against seven times, and downed five vodka shots, two _Jager bombs_, a S_ex on the beach_ and two _Blue Lagoons_. Safe to say I was slightly tipsy... Okay I was close to hammered. I made my way to the cabanas in back where I knew Liss and Mia would be. I fumbled around back there, peaking into the cabanas. I took a step backwards-

"Ooph!" Straight into another body. I very hard body. I turned to yell at the ass but froze when I looked at his face. One word came to mind, god-like. The man was about 6'6''-6'7'' and super sexy. His straight brown hair was secured at the back of his neck with a leather tie and his chocolate brown eyes were piercing into mine. He had razor-sharp cheekbones, a perfect straight nose, and cupid-bow lips. Oh lord, don't even get me started on his body. It looked like Michelangelo himself chiseled him. He had big broad shoulders, rock-hard pecks, a solid eight pack, and bulging biceps that could easily be seen through the thin material of his black tee shirt. He practically oozed sexuality and raw man power. God, just looking at him made my thong feel soaked and confining.

I shook myself out of it and narrowed my eyes a little. "Watch where your going." I slurred and tried to walk away.

"Wait." Holy. Fuck. His voice, oh god, his voice, it made me want to drop my panties and jump into his arms. It was low and sensual with a definite hint of Russian in it. I felt him grab my arm and it felt like electricity shot threw us. My knees wobbled slightly. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yea?" I asked quietly.

"Don't go." He said equally as quiet. We just stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before I felt our lips meet.

* * *

><p>So here is chapter 1! :) I hope you enjoyed. For all of you that read my other stories, I almost have the next chapters ready! So be on the lookout.<p>

Until next time

-Adri 3


	2. My Russian

Check it! Second chapter. Its a little short but it just made since to cut the chapter where I did. Next one's gonna be really long ;) Read away my pretties.

-Adri

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

I awoke to a pounding headache in a bed that wasn't my own. Slowly my eyes opened and were met with black. The silky blackness was surrounding me. I finally realized that it was black silk sheets that I was looking at. I pushed myself up and tried to take in my surroundings. I was in a large room. Probably professionally decorated. I was on a large king sized bed, covered in silk black sheets and a silky black comforter. The bed frame was black wood. There were two black bedside tables next to the bed and some kind of large media system on the wall in front of the bed, complete with a huge flat screen tv on the wall.

A very sexy voice took me out of my thoughts. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." It said. I jumped and wrapped the covers around my body and turned towards the voice. There leaning on the door frame was Mr. Sexy from the club last night, himself. A light smirk was gracing his lips.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled.

"My apologies."

"WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU RAPE ME? OH GOD, YOU RAPED ME DIDN'T YOU?" I fired question after question at him. He just looked amused. I wiggled around a little, trying to see if I was still a virgin. Hey, don't even start, I can be a virgin and an exotic dancer if I wanted to.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Your at my apartment, in my room. You passed out last night and I didn't want to just leave you there so I brought you here. And no I didn't rape you."

I sighed in relief but some part of me wouldn't have minded him touching me, _making love to me_... Whoa there girl, calm down, I told myself.

"So, ugh, got any food?" I asked with a smile. He nodded. I jumped out of bed, only to be hit with a breeze. Mr. Sexy, as I was now calling him, sucked in a breath and trained his eyes on my body. I looked down and realized that I was wearing my _outfit _from last night, minus the shoes. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. "Up here, buddy."

He dragged his eyes away from my body and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry, its hard to not look at something as beautiful as you." He took my hand in his and lightly kissed it. I blushed and averted my eyes. He was too delicious for his own good. I grabbed the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around my body.

"Food?" I asked again, trying to ease the sexual tension. My god, I didn't even know this guy and there was already sexual tension. He swallowed and nodded. I felt my mouth water as I saw his adams apple bob.

"Sure." He said and turned towards the door. I followed him out of the room, through his apartment, and into the kitchen/ living room area. The whole apartment had the same style as he bedroom going on. Modern and sleek. It made everything feel... _sexier_. Oh lord I need to get laid. _I'm sure Mr. Sexy would be happy too... _I stopped myself before my thoughts got too explicit.

He gestured towards the dark wood bar stool that was pulled up to the granite kitchen counter. I took a seat, blanket still wrapped around me, and watched as he started up on some breakfast. Well, this was weird. Just as I was about to speak a new man walked through a door on the other side of the room. Mr. Sexy and I both looked up to see a built man walk into the room. He had dirty blonde hair and jewel blue eyes. He wasn't quite as tall or as buff as _Mr. Sexy _but definitely strong. I could see a funny outlined shape on his right side under the thin fabric of his white long sleeved shirt. I didn't think too much of it.

He looked at me with wide eyes and spoke rapidly in another language, most likely Russian. Mr. Sexy glared at the blonde man and fired back another round of Russian. My head snapped back and forth between them like a tennis match.

Blondie laughed something out in the language and Mr. Sexy growled. Mr. Sexy barked something else out in Russian and blondie got a scared look. Blondie said one more quick sentence and Mr. Sexy nodded.

The blonde looked back at me. "Hello." He smiled and looked me up and down.

"_privet_." I smiled at him. Hello was the only thing I knew how to say. They both got these really freaked out looks and quickly turned and looked at each other.

"You speak russian?" Mr. Sexy asked me in astonishment.

I chuckled. "No. I only know how to say hello. My mother is a little Russian." I shrugged a little and gave my 'cute smile.'

The brown haired one, Mr. Sexy, just smiled at me in admiration. We locked eyes and held gazes for an immeasurable amount of time. I felt like we were in our own little world.

Blondie snorted. "Well I can see where I'm not wanted." He pulled an envelop from his jacket's breast pocket. He quickly handed it to Mr. Sexy and gave him a quick nod of his head. Mr. Sexy nodded back, grabbed the envelope and shoved it in his jeans pocket.

Blondie shuffled back out the door, mumbling something in russian as he went.

Mr. sexy just shook his head and went back to work on my breakfast. I could her my stomach rumbling at the delicious aromas coming from the food.

"So, ah, who was that?" I asked, breaking the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, I just wanted to know more about the beautiful man in front of me.

"That was Ivan my se- ugh, my _business partner._" He said.

"Must be a pretty successful business if you live here. What do you do?" I asked as he handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I hummed at the feeling of the warm liquid rushing though me.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I run a... a company-" He look a little more secure with his answer. "-A network of people we import and sell _goods_. It's a branch from my fathers company in Russia." He finished. I don't think I'm getting more than that. "And what about you, what do you do- well besides _dancing?_" He asked, eyeing my body again.

I pursed my lips a little and looked down at my hot coco mug. "I'm a student at Columbia... SHIT!" I yelled jumping up from the table.

Mr. Sexy jumped also, sloshing some coffee out of his mug. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I glanced at the time on the microwave. 7:54 am, it read.

"Fuck, I am so going to be late for class!" I yelled and ran around in a circle, trying to decide what to do. "Where is your apartment?" I stopped and asked him.

He looked at me amused. "76th and lexington." Damn that was at least thirty minutes away by cab, and walking, I didn't even want to think about that.

"God damn." I mumbled. "Got any clothes?" I asked him. He nodded and beckoned me to follow him. He lead my back into his room and too his closet. Holy shit it was huge!

"I don't think any-" He started.

I cut him off. "Jeans." He nodded and fished in his drawers, pulling out a light blue pair of distressed jeans. I grabbed them and pulled them on. My lord, this man was huge. They looked like parachute pants on me. I rolled them three times and also rolled the cuffs of the pants. They actually made really good boyfriend jeans.

"Shirt?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a tight white tank top. I put that on also, tying a knot in the back so that it wouldn't look like a dress on me. I walked out of the closet and into his bathroom, surveying my hair and makeup. Both were disasters. I grabbed some toilet paper and touched up my makeup as Mr. Sexy walked into the bathroom. "What are you- Oh." He said as he saw me fixing myself. I ran my fingers through my hair and tied it up in a pony tail as he watched me.

"Here." He handed me my platform heels and a big navy blue sweatshirt with russian writing on it. "It's pretty cold out there."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." And took the sweatshirt and heels. I slipped the sweatshirt over my head and was immediately englufed in his dead sexy sent. I quickly buckled my heels on as I hobbled out the bathroom with him following. I looked like the definition of a one night stand. Once we were back out in the main room I checked the clock again. This time it said 7:59 am. Great.

I groaned. "How the hell am I suppose to get to Columbia in one minute?" I asked rhetorically. "I mean on a good day that would take about an hour to walk."

He chuckled and held a set of car keys. "How about we make a deal?" He asked me. I looked up at him with a furrowed eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"I'll let you take one of my cars" He jiggled the keys. "If you let me take you out to lunch today."

I looked at him in surprise. Was he asking me out? "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" I asked him.

He shrugged and tossed me the keys. I caught them. "Hopefully that's your way of accepting." He gave me a brilliant white smile, making me melt inside. He was stunning when he smiled.

I nodded, at a loss for words. He chuckled.

"I'll meet you at Park's Café 12 o'clock, I assume you know where that is?" Dimitri said.

I attempted to raise an eyebrow, probably making myself look like a retard. "On Park Avenue?" I asked.

He chuckled that beautiful chuckle again and nodded.

"Thanks!" I called, already running out the door. I jabbed at the _down _elevator button about twenty times, shit I was so late.

I walked into the freshly arrived elevator, when I heard his voice. "WAIT!" he called. I turned towards him. He stuck his hand in the door. "I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway, How about you." I asked.

"Dimitri Belikov." He smirked, picking up my hand and lightly kissing it. He dropped my hand and stepped back, just as the elevator doors closed.

I smiled and squealed once I was alone in the elevator. _Dimitri... _The perfect sexy name for the perfect sexy man.

Once I finally calmed down I hit the G button at the bottom of the list of buttons. I assumed that G meant garage.

The elevator binged again, signaling it was my time to get out. I thankfully guessed right. I happily walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage under the building. I hit the unlock button on the black odd looking key and jumped when the car buzzer came from next to me. My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped when I saw the shinny black lamborgini parked next to me.

"Is this for real?" I asked myself as I opened the drivers side door and slid into the sleek, jet black, leather seat. I carefully pushed the odd key into the ignition and started up the amazing ride.

I pulled out of the front row parking spot and revved the engine. It roared to life. I sped thought the garage and turned out onto the busy street of New York. God, this car felt amazing.

Twenty five minutes later I arrived on Columbia's campus. I quickly parked the car and ran to my class. Thankfully I only had one three hour class today, neurology 101. Another bonus was that Lissa was in this class with me, so she could fill me in on the first twenty five minutes of class.

I quickly walked into class and searched for Liss. It was a class of about one hundred with auditorium like seating. Lissa was sitting about ten rows back and towards the middle with an empty seat next to her.

The professor gave me a bad look as I quickly ran to the open seat next to Lissa. A few of my peers chuckled when they looked at my appearance. As I said, I looked like the definition of a one night stand. Awesome, I got the embarrassment of the walk of shame, with out the pleasure from the night before.

Lissa's eyes widened in shock at my one night stand appearance before she rose a perfect blonde eyebrow in question.

She tore a piece of paper out of my note book before scrawling 3 letters on it.

_W. T. F._

I smiled slightly and scrawled back, _Can't talk now, need to ace this class. Next break, I promise :)_

Lissa rolled her eyes but seemed satisfied by my answer.

_Fine_. She mouthed and ripped another piece of paper out her notebook and handing it to me, along with a pen for notes.

_Thanks_, I mouthed, focusing in on the professor.

Our break started about an hour later.

Lissa immediately jumped up, grabbing me with her, and dragged me out of class. We walked out of class and into the small courtyard out in front of the lecture hall.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rose and eyebrow at me. "Do you wanna tell me where you were last night. I was worried sick when I couldn't find you after your shift. Then, Mikhail tells me that you never clocked out from work. And now you show up to class late in someone else's clothes." She ranted on.

"Shhh! Liss, calm down." I took a deep breath. "I met someone last night." I smiled. She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Are you serious! What does he look like, who is he, did you go home with him, OMG! Did you sleep with him! Oh you did you dirty hoe!" She was getting really excited.

"Oh Liss he is beautiful, a god. Tall, gorgeous brown eyes, long brown hair, big sexy muscles... Mmmm, sexy Russian accent..." I trailed off, thinking about Dimitri. Lissa looked a little skeptical but let me keep going. "I don't really know who he is, but I met him at the club last night. I was pretty hammered when I met him and I passed out. He didn't want to just leave me so he took me back to his apartment. Oh did I mention he is rich, like, millionaire rich. We didn't do anything, but... He did ask me out on a date. Oh, Liss he is perfect and- What?" I asked. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, like she was thinking really hard about something.

"What's this guys name, Rose?" She asked me.

"Dimitri, um, Belikov... Yea that it. God even his name is sexy." I said in a dreamy voice. Lissa's eyes widened in shock and she started breathing heavily. She slowly walked backwards until she was sitting on the bench behind her.

"Holy. Shit." She cursed as she set her hand on her forehead.

"What Liss?" I asked, sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her.

"Rose." She said cautiously. "Do you know who Dimitri is?" She asked.

"No but I assume-" She cut me off.

"Have you ever met Christian or Eddie's boss?" She asked.

"No, wait what does this have to do with..." I trailed off. "Eddie's boss, the hottie, runs a network of people, the one I've never seen before..." I trailed off again as my mind tried to process this information. Lissa was quiet as she let me sort things out for myself. Dimitri, he's the hottie that runs a network of people, the guy I've never seen before, he's Eddie's boss, the leader of the Russian mob.

"Holy. Shit. Is right." I said quietly, slapping my forehead with my hand. I was going on a date with a mob boss.

Another thought came to my head. _Oh god, I'm just like my mother._

XxXxX

An hour of class later, I said a quick goodbye to Lissa and headed to Dimitri's car. I quickly got in and started the car up. I moaned in satisfaction at the purr of the beautiful car. I pulled out of my parking spot and onto the busy New York street. Gridlocked traffic.

"_Perfect..._" I groaned, banging my head against the steering wheel.

I finally arrived at Park's Café... Thirty minutes later. I pulled Dimitri's lamborgini into an illegal spot right in front of the restaurant. I jumped out of the car and ran into the café to see a sexy looking russian sitting in one of the booths. I slid into the booth across the table from him and folded my hands together on the table.

"Roza..." Dimitri smiled. I cut him off.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

><p>So yea it was a little short and I left you with a nice cliffhanger :), but Oh Well. You'll just have to read the next update to find out ;D. And I forgot to wish everyone a happy turkey day! I know I probably gained at least five pounds from all the food I ate this weekend :) ... But even better I hope you guys had a great black friday. I think I burned off all my food running around the mall ;D<p>

I hope you enjoyed!

-Adri


End file.
